


79's tonight? Nah man, can't, I have a kid now

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: In the silly holovids some of them like to see, the arriving of a new nat-born kid to the family always seem to be a happy, easy, delightful ocassion.With all due respect to silly holovids, they beg to disgaree, because there was no training in Kamino which prepared them to, correctly, deal with Padawans.Fortunately, Clone Troopers have always been fast learners.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, CC-10/994 | Grey & Kanan Jarrus, CC-1004 | Gree & Barriss Offee, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, Cal Kestis & Clone Troopers, Clone Troopers & Jedi Character(s), Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & CT-1157 | Stance
Comments: 34
Kudos: 271





	1. What to do when your kid refuses to talk to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with not so good Clone Wars fics writing with no so good English. So, I really hope you guys like this one, I do not know how many chapters are going to be, but I didn't wanted to lose this brief moment of inspiration, given by a Tumblr post.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

“But General, he worried us all, we panicked.”

Commander Grey was stressed, he have a lot of shinies, a Jedi kid, and whole war to deal with. No one can said that he _overreacted_.

Not even General Billaba.

Depa smiles at the obvious statement, staring at Caleb, Mixx, Kaylon and Stance as her Padawan tries to convince his friends that yes, he is actually okay.

"Well, Commander, a young Padawan, while training, is prone to hurt himself, unfortunately"

After the stress of the day, it does feels somewhat like a dream. The heavy worry, the anxiety, he running his hand through Caleb's hair just because it was all he could do to ease his pain. It was, in all aspects, replaced with tranquility.

Depa, otherwise, took the whole situation with calm and almost amusement.

Grey was having a harder time, the thought of Caleb being so quiet and silent terrifies him, but he's nothing if not hopeful.

The young commander is definitely healthy. His eyes are shinning, his voice is loud, he was laughing with the troopers. But his sprained ankle was still obviously swollen and hurting.

Well, that explain why he was so quiet in the morning, kind of grumpy, and didn't wanted to talk to him, or to Styles, or to nobody actually.

The General will have to understand why they panicked, because Caleb looked like he was about to cry while eating his rations and didn't answer when they called him kid. The Battalion's CMO contacting Master Healer Vokara Che to ask her what could be wrong with Caleb wasn't an exaggeration.

_It was not._

...Now that he thinks about it, it maybe was. Luckily, he didn’t called a Priority Alert to ask his fellow CC what he should do in this kind of situation, they would have laugh at him.

Some of them would laugh at him, Ponds wouldn't, Gree wouldn't either.

“Commander, are you certain you don’t want to rest? I can take care of him.”

He thinks for a moment, then smiles.

“...If you insist, sir.”

Stance, Mixx and Kaylon were already leaving, respectfully saluting him and the General. Grey could see how Caleb flinches as he moves to get comfortable in the stretcher. His injury wasn't— _thank the stars_ —bad enough to be put in bacta, but the medics insisted on keeping an eye on him and his ankle.

Grey decides he never wants to see the Padawan suffer when he is older. He doesn’t think he can take it. “Grey, It’s okay. I’m not going to let anything, or anyone hurt him. I promise that.”

Depa is still amused, Vokara had comm her to tell she should tame down her Battalion, as Bant Eerin was too busy talking with Soot about what they can do to boost the mood of a moody Jedi kid with a hurting ankle.

Back then, all of them has another moment of panic before Caleb finally spoke, telling them that he had _badly_ hurt his ankle last night, while practicing his katas, and that he did not sleep, did not meditate, also his Master wasn't there at the moment and he felt really, really alone at the time.

He didn't want to be weak, his hurting ankle was nothing compared to the things troopers have to endure. He didn't want to worry anybody.

Jedi were truly something else, even their Littles were.

He was sure Caleb know they were there, Jedi were also good at that, knowing when someone was close to them. So he walks inside the infirmary, to the kid stretcher, and gently ruffles his hair.

“We all care for you very much, kid. We all, your Master, your Grandmaster too.” He will comm Ponds, he have to, he and General Windu also care a lot for the kid.

“Don’t call me kid” Voice sleepy but still strong, stubborn as a goat, brave as only Caleb can be.

Yes, everything was fine now.

“General Windu doing important work right now, kid, but as soon as he’s able, I promise he’ll comm to see you.”

"You think he will? Really?...and don't call me kid!"

Depa, still standing at the door, flinches lighty at the Commander words. Her Master was such a caring, hardworking man, she was grateful to notice more people are also able to see it.

She was deeply grateful, to the Force and to fate, to have so many looking after her Padawan.

At last, Grey feels calm, he’ll go tell the others everything is okay. He walks away, careful not to disturb the kid, looking over at his General, smiles at her and whispers.

“He’ll going to do great things.”

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixx, Kaylon and obviously Stance are all canon, even through they were in the Kanan comic for 1 or 2 panels. 
> 
> If you like, you can see the Tumblr post that initiated this mess here: [Clones and Smol Padawans](https://kanaima.tumblr.com/post/629289447575502848/clones-troopers-believed-that-their-generals-were)
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. How to begin to understand your child's (paranormal) abilities?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the way to deal with Cal's Psichometry, Runner's knows, but he not Jedi, he do not understand the Force.
> 
> Sometimes, he would like to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I do not work with OC's, but no one in the team of Jedi: Fallen Order bothered in given names to Cal's clone troopers friends, so here we are, writing OC's. 
> 
> Sorry guys for any typos or grammatical mistakes, English isn't mt first language.

* * *

Sergeant Runner likes to think he was unique, for a clone.

Well, not truly unique, just a little bit, his left eye is slightly lighter than the right one. To him, it was enough.

But Cal Kestis, the General's Padawan, was truly unique, even for a Jedi.

“Psychometry, the ability to see the past trough touching” General Tapal had explained. He also said that Cal was deeply attuned with the Force, and that his Psychometry, just like all his other Jedi skills, was still in training, to get it under control. "It's a wonderful, but rare ability, a treasurable gift"

Honestly, Runner didn’t understand half of it, but ' _the ability to see the past trough touching_ ' was something that stuck in his mind and didn’t leave after.

_**What if touch the blasters?** _

Sometimes Cal go wandering on the ship and talks with the Troopers, his small hand touching the walls as he walks. To the young Padawan, the humming of men thoughts was like white noise, as long as he didn’t try to focus on one person. When he was still a youngling, his crèchemasters used to put him in dish duty, and he felt something similar, a humming in the Force, the tale of his older brothers and sisters minds. Sometimes though, he'd see someone who looked sad, or distracted, too wrapped up in their own thoughts, too deep on their on mind.

Too noticeable in the Force.

To Cal, it was nothing rare; he did it at the Temple all times. The Jedi understand, his crèchemates understand, they knew what he was doing. The clones were having a harder time. All of the Battalion care for Cal, and Runner had had to deal with young, shiny troopers coming after him, telling him in rushed voices that something was wrong with the Commander.

_Sir, I think he’s shell shocked._

_Sergeant, has someone check up Commander Kestis for a concussion?_

_Sir, I'm sure his eardrums are ruptured, he seem dizzy and unstable._

Runner is Cal’s friend, he had meet him the day Master Tapal brought him to the Battalion. Cal was very shy then, but Runner offered him his hand and his name, and the Trooper didn’t seem to be that intimidating to the young Padawan. He can see why the shinies worries so much for Cal.

He understand, because sometimes Cal’s eyes cast down or to the sides. Sometimes when he is holding a helmet, sometimes when he holding a fork, sometimes when he is just sitting in the floor.

Like now.

* * *

_Cal can sense, can see, two brothers fighting. Not now but before. They fought in this same spot._

_Brothers fighting, why? He and Caleb fought all the time, but never like this._

_Reckless, one trooper bites with with a tired voice. The memory echo says it best. It's the sensation of words murmured._

_Suicidal. Suicide mission—the other feels the power of the blaster in his hands, wonders how it will feel to have his flesh burn away into forever._

_Maybe there's a better word._

_Yes, indeed there is; the word no one save him will say._

_You di’kut._

_What does di'kut mean?_

* * *

"Commander, whatever you’re seeing, you better let it alone" The voice comes out strangled and distant. Cal can't roll over or turn away, if he does, the light creating this vision will shift. It is not the way to deal with Cal's Psichometry, Runner's knows, but he not Jedi, he do not understand the Force.

Sometimes, he would like to do.

"If you say so" Kestis returns, his voice just a whisper.

"Shall I argue, just to be contrary?"

"Don't say 'shall" Cal shakes his head, not looking at Runner while he talks. "Only Master Tapal would say 'shall'." Then they smile at each other, and Cal's small, bare hand comes up to touch the floor and his eyes drives away again, like he staring into the void.

Runner know he have to get Cal out of there.

**_Little Gods, what are they going to do if he trips on the battlefield, how could that affect him, affect his mind?_ **

General Tapal once said that the worse cases of uncontrolled psychometry could cause convulsions, could damage his brain. As they walk through the corridor, with Cal’s hand in his, Runner wonders how fast he can get a pair of gloves that fit the Commander, just to be sure.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. How to instill healthy eating habits in your children?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I shouldn't, but sometimes I feel so hungry and rations taste like nothing! I'm not picky, I will eat what I can have, what we all can have, but sometimes, Rex, I" Ahsoka was having a hard day, he could tell, her voice do not shake as she speak but she obviously want to let him know what she is feeling. "Rex, I just miss my home, I was never hungry there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that English isn't my first language, sorry for the grammatical mess.

* * *

Captain Rex was not picky with food, he couldn't afford to be, and even if he could, he doubts if he have it in him to be picky.

Commander Tano, otherwise, well. Ahsoka will mindlessly consume anything strategically placed in front of her, which is convenient, because she will also forget about things like regular meal times. Left to her own devices, she will eat a relatively balanced diet of rations and strange, meaty food combinations largely devoured while they are deployed in not so extremly hostile planets. Things Rex has seen her eat include, but are not limited to: deep fried gorg with nuna eggs, pears withs purple onions, and dried steak with mermelade.

Rex watches her concoctions with fascination, everyone else eyes them with a little bit of disgust.

Only Fives, ever the exception that proves the rule, declares the combinations are delicious and will appear out of the void like a ghost whenever she show interest in one food in particular. He also has saw Jesse traying the same kind of food, but that was other thing.

Anyway, Rex was not ready to see Ahsoka eating bugs straight from the floor.

"Commander!"

Ahsoka was looking at him with wide eye, the bug was already half eaten, so there was nothing he could do about it. Ahosoka finish chewing and swallowing her snack before she talks to him, because if her Masters in the Temple taught her something, it was manners.

"Rex! I, uh, I'm sorry?" Right there, in the spot where she was standing, Rex almost feel like he was seeing General Skywalker and not Commander Tano.

"Commander, I guess I do not have to remind you that eating bugs isn't actually a good thing, right?"

"Skyguy do it too!"

"General Skywalker is a notable exception, sir"

"He isn't! He do that because he hungry, I'm hungry too" Her voice pitched as she talk, she obviously wasn’t pleased with his criticism against her food options. Rex was ready to debate her the wins and benefits of standard food. He almost have his argument complete, but while looking at Ahsoka, the young Togruta seem to be even skinnier and smaller that she actually is. 15 years old and doing her best to fill a position that sometimes is too big for her. Rex's chest flinch a bit.

He understand her.

"Commander..."

"I know I shouldn't, but sometimes I feel so hungry and rations taste like nothing! I'm not picky, I will eat what I can have, what we all can have, but sometimes, Rex, I" Ahsoka was having a hard day, he could tell, her voice do not shake as she speak but she obviously want to let him know what she is feeling. "Rex, I just miss my home, I was never hungry there"

Her home, she must be talking about the Temple. Rex do not think he can relate with her in that specific subject, because Kamino never felt like home. Ahsoka comes from somewhere different, somewhere warmer, somewhere better, where she was never hungry.

_Kriff_.

“Commander Tano”

“Rex, it’s Ahsoka, I've told you so”

“Ahsoka, you shouldn’t”

“I’d already said I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to be sorry, Ahsoka, is okey” At that Ahsoka eyes lifting up again, bright and blue, confused but hoping. “You know what Commander, what if we try it together, is not fun when one have to eat alone.”

“Rex! Are Fives and Jesse already influencing you?”

“No Commander, I hope not” Rex couldn’t bring Ahsoka back to the Temple, back to her home, not now, he doubts if he ever will can. But if crouch down to the floor and start looking for bugs with her was going to make her feel better, well, he will do.

Eating a bug? Rex would prefer to forget the experience.

However, any of it stop him from calling Cody at night cycle, when the Commander and the General were both hopefully resting and both had eat an hopefully average meal.

“Rex, what it is?”

“Cody, could you tell General Kenobi that Commander Tano also eat bugs from the floor? Cody don’t laugh! This is serious!”

"Could it be better if they eat bugs from the wall and not from the floor?"

"Cody!"

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Hidden Dangers and Child Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran up to him, as fast as he can. There was something to do before that, before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we love and respect Mace Windu and Commander Ponds.

* * *

“Don’t you dare to jump, don’t you _kriffing_ dare”

Ponds said the words without even noticing it. At the end of the corridor, in one of the highest levels of the Jedi Temple, in front of a very wide window, was a kid.

He stopped as soon as he hear the Clone Commander. The two Temple Guards standing in the same corridor didn’t even flinch, but either did anything to help the boy.

The kid was sitting on the edge of the window, head down and eyes hidden behind strands of hair. He hadn't looked up, not even when Ponds had approached, and the Commander feared for the worst. He ran up to him, as fast as he can.

There was something to do before that, before it was too late.

Ponds grabbed the kid small form and pulled him back. There was no blood in sight, for which he sighed in relief. The kid was lying on his arms, having apparently been retrieved from whatever he was thinking about. He was staring at Ponds hands, his own made into fists on his sides. Ponds turned him, then dropped to his knees in front of the boy, who finally looked up.

His eyes were terrified, wide and watery, looking like he was just second away from crying. His face crumbled as soon as he saw Ponds, and he let out a sob.

Ponds threw his arms around the kid's shoulders and enveloped him in a tight hug. He expected the boy to fight back, push him away, but he leaned into him and gripped his armor tightly. Ponds was grateful the Temple Guards had kept their distance. He feared their presence would make the kid recoil.

"Sorry," The boy muttered against Ponds' chest. The Commander squeezed him tighter, trying to comfort the crying boy. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay," Ponds assured him without letting go. "You're okay."

The kid's sobs quieted down and Ponds moved away to look at him.

"Is your Master here?" He asked quietly.

The kid shook his head.

"Do you maybe want to go inside?"

"Petro! Are you alright?" A voice asked suddenly, coming from beyond the window. Ponds noticed for the first time the other kids watching them from garden.

The Commander mentally prepared himself for another freak-out.

"Petro?!" The voice asked again, and Ponds stood up reluctantly, looking through the window, he see a Nautolan boy looking back at him, with a Wookie and a Tholothian at his side, also looking up.

"I’ll tell them you are alright." Ponds said before the young initiate could interrupt him, "You can't go on like this. I can't let you go like this. Look at you."

The kid— _Petro—_ was looking at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"Can we go inside? I’ll tell them to wait out there. We can sort you out and talk a little, you can cry, scream at me if you like," he added, trying to sound reassuring. "But Master Che is going to want to talk to you after. I'll help you in anything I can."

Petro seemed to think about it for a second, but he finally nodded.

Ponds caught him up and led him inside.

Once they were well inside the Temple, a Mon Calamari was walking fast towards them. Petro was still clutching to his armor, and Ponds was not ready to give him away.

"Commander? We can manage from now, can you please let me take the youngling?

Nahdar, of course, he knew him, he was General Fisto's former Padawan. Petro seem to be a more composed, more steady, and he was easing his hold onto his armor.

"Sir? I'm fine, I can go"

_No, no you can't._

"Commander Ponds, you can put him down."

General Windu, Ponds followed his order on autopilot and put Petro on the floor, making sure the kid can stand by himself. Nahdar held out a hand to him, and Petro quickly ran to him. Ponds hopes, he really hopes, the Mon Calamari know how to help the kid.

“Commander, care to come with me?” Mace had put his own hand in Ponds shoulder, he wasn’t trying to withstand him, but to help him to calm down. Ponds was well aware of how fast his heart was beating.

He noticed how slow they walked to the closest Meditation Room. The General wanted him to relax with every step, wanted him to get composed before they talk about what had just happened.

Once in the room, silence fell between the two, and Ponds knew he had to be the one to break it.

"What the hell were they thinking, what was he doing?" He asked, half angry, half anxious.

"Commander," Mace said voice calm and low. "They were just playing."

"Playing? Sir, you call this playing?" Ponds have never feel angry or even upset towards his Jedi. Mace Windu was a stern man, but also caring and considerate. Ponds could never imagined that he would level a kid trying to jump out of a window as just _playing_.

Ponds was furious.

"Sir, with all due respect, but he was not playing, he was about to jump out a window, and if isn't serious enough to be concerned about a Little well being, then nothing is."

"Ponds" Mace started again, trying to calm down his Commander. "He, and all the Jedi Initiates, do it as a game. I know you can find it disturbing, but we allow them to do so, is a way to practice Force Jump"

 _A way to practice...? Oh_.

"Dume do this too, sir?"

"Yes, my own Padawan did, I myself did"

Ponds feel relived and concerned at the same time. Of course, how could a Jedi jump off a cliffs and moving ships on regular basis if they weren't used to do it since they were children.

It made plenty of sense.

But still.

"Sir, why was he crying?"

"He felt all of these emotions coming from you, Commander"

“Sir?”

“Petro is young, he isn’t a Padawan yet. Strong, unexpected, emotions coming from other people still can hurt him badly. He noticed them coming from you, as well as his friends did. Actually, you did the good thing pulling him back, he probably couldn’t have concentrated in the jump if he was so focused in the emotions surrounding him.”

“Sir, I didn’t know, I should have knew, I didn’t mean to…”

“Commander, I know you didn’t, is not, in any way, your fault. Petro will be okay, he is just a little shaken. The Guards warned our Healers about what was happening, they choose to not intervene for the sake of you both. And for you, Commander, perhaps a couple of free hours could help.”

“They surely will, Sir. Thank you for telling me what was all of this.”

“Anytime Commander, but Ponds, when you are feeling better, I would like to discuss something with you”

“What would be that, Sir?”

“Ponds, I would like to know how many times this has happened in Kamino?

 _Finally_ , Ponds think, _someone who will listen_.

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. How Much is too Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to talk about it with the General? Here, don’t worry, I’ll go with you"
> 
> The true is that she want, she really want. But this isn't something Master Luminara can solve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was particulary hard for me to write because, even though I like Gree and Luminara is one of my favs, Barris isn't a character I really enjoy writing about. However, I couldn't write about this fic topic and not include her and her relationship with Gree and her Master.
> 
> So, I hope I did an acceptable job here, enjoy.

* * *

Barris really admired Commander Gree. He may be, at times, a little eccentric and rough around the edges as the rest of Green Company, but she admired him just the same. She admired the way Gree led his men, always focused on the mission, ready to take down any challenge in his way, or - if required - ready to take down any foe.

The Miralian Padawan admired how, even when Gree was a bit aloof at some occasions, he completely put himself into keeping them safe. Barris admired Gree for saving her many times, because whenever she was in trouble, that meant Gree and the team would always have her back.

And after all, he was the kind of leader she wanted to be, with her head up high.

With that in mind, she couldn't help but wish for Gree lo leave her alone, at least for now.

Nevertheless, Gree's expression gentles as he says, "Something's going on with you. You don't have to tell me what. But, Commander, you're not just my superior. You're also my friend and I want you to be happy. No one deserves that more than you."

Gree drops his gaze for a second, obviously making an effort to compose himself. His words, however, have never been more direct. He wants the young woman to find some peace. In herself, in friendships, in the team. He wants Barris not to break, or to leave. More than anything he wants to make sure the Commander has an anchor the next time the Galaxy tries to carry her out of her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it with the General? Here, don’t worry, I’ll go with you"

The true is that she want, _she really want_. But this isn't something Master Luminara can solve. 

Finally, after a moment of doubt, "I'm good, Commander. Really. Thank you," Barris replies quietly.

"Okay." Gree nods, stand up of his chair and turns to walk out of the Mess Hall. "By the way?" He turns back around, grinning. "You should smile more, it look good on you." He laughs when he catches Barris trying to hide a litlle chuckle.

He figures Commander Offee is better off not knowing that he's immediately sneaking off to Luminara's quarters. He needs to have a talk with the General, and he need to do ir now. Something is particullary _off_ with her Padawan. 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)


	6. Brother, there's an endless road to rediscover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot heal all my hurts, kid" Stance said softly, and Caleb see him smile; sincere, if a little pale. "Don't be so harsh with yourself"
> 
> "I know" He murmured, awareness far beyond his age. "But that don’t stop me wanting to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to write Caleb again because I cannot left Stance, one of my favorites characters, out of this story, in which obviously he is all right and Caleb's best bro. 
> 
> And yes, the title is from the Avicii song.

* * *

Stance has never known such loyalty. He’s had batchmates, brothers—whom he even trusted enough to share parts of himself—but he’s never had something like this. 

He’s never had anyone who would welcome him with such acceptance every time they met, who would greet him with the same entusiasm every new cycle. 

Every time he team up with the Padawan Commander, Stance knows he will be welcome. Every time they step out onto the batllefield, walking closely and craking bad jokes to each other, Stance knows that neither one of them wants to be any place else.   
  
He’s never had anyone he trusted as much as Caleb.

So when he woke up, finding the young Jedi sitting next to his cot in the medbay wasn't much a surprise.

"Hey kid" His voice felt hoarse, dry, but loud enough to catch Caleb's attention. He was deeply in his thoughs, maybe meditating. Is not like he know a lot about the Jedi, he still green and shiny— _well, maybe not so shiny anymore_ —and far away dfrom the experience of the Commander and the Captain. 

Maybe he could learn, later, since he is still here to fight. 

"Stance! Are you okay?" However, the young clone wasn't expecting the Commander to hold his hand that hard, or to look so worried. Caleb pretty much jumped from his seat, fussing over him.

Stance was nothing but a clone, he wasn't worth that much. 

"I'm fine kid, just a bit dizzy" And it wasn't a lie, his head started to spin when he tried to get a bit up.

For once, Caleb accept being called kid and do not onslaught on him.

"Oh, fine then, I'll call the medic and my Master, she wants to talk with you" Caleb says as he tries, a bit clumsy and eager to help, to adjust the blanket that was over the clone. His Crechemaster, Master Billaba and sometimes Grey or Soot do it for him everytime he woke up from a nightmare, so the young Padawan was very sure it would comfort his friend too. Nevertheless, he was so busy with the blanket that he didn't noticed the way Stance freeze.

"Your Master? The General? She wants to talk with me?" He had talked with General Billaba before, twice, the first time when he presented to her and other when she was explaing him and Kaylon, in a brief conversation, that many thing the Kaminoans said about them weren't actually true, her tone almost severe as she assured that they matter. She had been kind, then, but she would be now? He had failed, he didn't defeat their enemy and when he fell, he left the Commader pretty much without any protection. Will she demmand him to leave? Will she send him back to Kamino? If so, could he do anything to avoid reconditioning?

"Of course! She said you did a great thing, fighting with me, and helping me and all, she said she was very grateful, I'm grateful too"

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

That's changes everything. 

She, _General Billaba_ , wanted to thank him, thank him for doing his duty, thank him even if he failed while he did so. She was garteful and Caleb was greteful too. Stance feels tears in his eyes, Caleb noticed them to, and gently brushed his knucles, trying to calm him down. Stance was no more than a ground Trooper, not a Commader, not a Commando, not an ARC, not even a Corporal, but he could feel the slighty wave of calmness and comfort coming from his friend. Caleb was so young, just a inexpert Padawan, trying so hard to convice his equally young friend, through the Force, that he was as important as himself. 

Stance was as much as Caleb. 

The General wanted to thank him.

_Him, who barely got over his training on Kamino, him, CT-1157_.

"Thank you, Caleb"

"But, why you thank me?"

"For everything"

"Well, no problem. But actually, I would like to do more, so If you ever need aught, you must promise to tell me. I know as it kind my fault you are injuried, but I want to help, I can-’

"You cannot heal all my hurts, kid" Stance said softly, and Caleb see him smile; sincere, if a little pale. "Don't be so harsh with yourself"

"I know" He murmured, awareness far beyond his age. "But that don’t stop me wanting to."

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This is one on my favorite chapters and I hope you enjoyed it as well :)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos!


	7. How to soothe down nightmares and and worries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patch?"
> 
> "Yes, Commander?"
> 
> "I don't wanna go to Devaron"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not going to be about Knox and the Clone Captain I had to create, but I noticed no one has writing nothing about this boy and that made me catch feelings, so here we are.

* * *

“Captain Patch?”

A small shaky voice broke through the clone captain's concentration, making him sigh in annoyance and turn towards the young, small Padawan. Knox was looking at him with a look of fear and slight wariness on his dark eyes as he clutched his lightsaber close to his chest.

“What is the matter?” Patch asked tiredly, well aware of the paperwork which constantly amassed on his desk, and conscious of the fact that anytime he spent not doing it just meant that more and more was piled on his datapads, and while he cared deeply for Knox’s wellbeing, the young Nautolan did know not to disturb him unless there was an emergency.

“I’m…I’m sorry, but…but I had a nightmare and I don't want to bother Master Halsey. But I’m just really scared and I don’t wanna be alone please-” He spoke in a rush, breaking off in a thick sob and grip tightening on his lightsaber as he close his eyes tight, shoulders shuddering.

If he is honest with himself, Patch would admit that he didn't understand the Force, much less Jedi relationship with it, but even him could feel the the anxiety and fear practically radiating off Padawan Knox.

Patch exhaled softly, which seemed to make Knox tense, before reaching out to the young one.

“Come here then, Knox.” The boy took a hesitant step into the room, before taking another and another and then practically barrelling towards the clone.

Upon reaching him, Knox hugged Patch and buried his face in the other’s chest, trembling as small cries escaped him. The Captain held him close, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down his back to try and comfort Knox. His greyish lekku twitched with the child's crying, only to fall quit once he started to calm down.

"Patch?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I don't wanna go to Devaron"

"I know kid, but we all have to be strong, you'll see, everything will tourn out right"

Everything will be okay, if not, they would always call the Commandos for extra support.

**.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> :)


	8. Why your kid's messy room isn't worth the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kark Skywalker to the next Persec, Cody thought, not even Rex was this difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration came back to spend some days in my mind and I'm really grateful for it. Also, no one could convice me that Anakin wasn't Cody's Commanander for at least a few months at the beggining of the War.

* * *

His leg itched. They'd told him it would. Helix had said it was a natural part of the healing process. The bone and skin tissue may have been knitted back together by the wonders of Bacta, but there was still some healing to do. Meanwhile he was supposed to just lie on his bunk and stay out of mischief. 

And his leg itched like Corellian hells.

Sadly, this was happened in the middle of an emergency, and they left him in the closest quarters they could find that were both available and not immediately dangerous.   
It being General’s Kenobi and Commander’s Skywalker quarters. And Cody wasn’t so sure about the “ _not so dangerous_ ” part.

He smiled pensively, contemplating the long-empty mechanic oil bottles, nestled side-by-side with unfolded robes and a pair of unpolished boots. Datapads containing important reports were buried under more Datapads offering the latest thriller novels or games to while away the hours between duty shifts. 

Commader Skywalker's side of the quarters was so painfully _his_ , Cody wondered if the General did spend time here at all.

His leg itched. It felt as though a colony of fire ants had moved in just under his skin. 

Damn Helix, bacta didn't heal the itch inmediately, kriffing liar.

Cody reached down, and tentatively scratched his leg. Man, that felt good. He scratched vigorously until his leg was aglow with fingernail marks. Then he tried to ignore the itch. It was impossible. He considered clambering down to the floor to retrieve one of the Datapads. Then made a conscious decision to wallow in self-pity for a few more minutes. 

After all, he didn't often get the chance.

He rolled onto his other side to face the grey wall next to his bunk. One of Commander Skywalker's printed holopics of him and Kenobi pulling silly faces was stuck to the durasteel wall with sticky sealant. 

Cody wondered what they might be up to at the moment, how long it might be before he saw them again. If he had died from the allergic reaction, how long would it have taken for the news to reach them.

_Right._

Enough self pity. 

Something to read would help to pass the time without making him feel this sudden pang of homesickness for a home he doesn’t have. He swung his legs around and jumped down. 

His leg gave way underneath him as he felt the shock ring through the still sensitive bone. Luckily, this time his fall was broken by the clothes mountain taller than the Endor trees.

As Cody lay sprawled in the mess, the door slid back and Kenobi strolled into the room.

_Farewell to Cody's dignity. He didn’t wanted to be Marshall Commander anyway._

"Having trouble climbing into your bunk? Did the handholds shift?" chuckled his General as he helped him back onto his feet.

The General was nice, maybe if he ask, Kenobi will let him comm his batchmates before he perish from pure shame. 

Cody groaned and sat down heavily on Skywalker's bunk. He supposed he deserved the ribbing since he had boasted about his climbing abilities before the trip to Felucia. General Kenobi, a serious-looking Jedi officer with a penchant for lightsaber skills and smart remarks was never, ever going to let this go.

"Come on," said Kenobi, offering Cody his arm “I'll help you to the mess hall."

"From one mess to another," quipped the Commander as he got back to his feet and took his tall roommate's arm.

“Commander, I’m hardly the one to blame”

“Sir, did you see the unmade beds, the unfolded robes, the unpolished boots, the bottles, did you see it?” Cody was not bashing Kenobi's kid right in his face, he was ust pointing out a fact.

"Commander Cody, I’ve seening them for the last 10 years," fired back General Kenobi. The pair hobbled off, still bickering, in the direction of the food.

_Kark Skywalker to the next Persec_.

Whoever vod who gonna end up in his battalion, Cody was pity for them, he was already done dealing with the kid.

Not even _Rex_ was this difficult. 

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


	9. How to start a family and another annoying questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is always him and Ponds the ones who talk about stupid little feelings, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the last chapter of this fic, and I'm a bit sentimental about it because this is my first work here with more than 100 notes, and the first with so many chapters, which were a real challenge to me since English isn't my fist language. 
> 
> So thank you very, very much for read this little fic, which is probably more typos than words, but I still like it.

* * *

79’s was particularly quiet tonight.

Well, quiet according to Coruscant and Clone’s standard.

It was great because he could move more freely, but was also kind of unsetting, because no vod was used to be on his own. Also, the reason so many of his closest brothers were missing was no a mystery to Bly. He knows, he had comm’d them already.

Cody was with Kenobi, and before Bly could do any witty remark, he said it was because the General was worried about his former Padawan and wanted to spend more time with him. According to Cody, Skywalker didn’t confirmed his presence in their little reunion, so Cody was there for moral support.

Ahsoka, the other moral support, wasn’t there, she went with Rex to Dex’s as the Captain promised to share with her the meatiest burger they could afford.

Grey was taken hostage by Stance and Caleb, who has promised to show him the _doopest_ aquarium of this whole Level, according to the kids words.

Stars, he even comm’d kriffing Sergeant Runner, from 13th Battalion, just because he was the reigning Beer Pool Champion on this side of the Galaxy and fun to be around. However, his answer has been more than outstanding.

_“79’s tonight? Nah man, can’t, I have a kid now, I couldn't leave him alone."_

Kark them all.

Given the circumstances, Bly rushed down the steps on 79's and wondering whether calling General Secura and asking her to come over would be a good or bad idea. When he spotted an intruder sitting on the nearest table however, he stood stock-still, mouth slightly agape. "Ponds? How the kriff did you-"

"I thought we all were perfectly welcomed here” His fellow commander responded, easily anticipating the query.

Bly's eyes narrowed. "I was being sarcastic."

Ponds shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules, vod." Seeing that the reply wasn't bringing Bly any further down the stairs, Ponds held up the beer bottles sitting on the table beside him. "I bought beer."

With a grin, Bly dove down to sit next to Ponds. "Did I ever tell you you're my very bestest brother?"

Ponds smirked and handed Bly a beer. "I should be your bloody hero after this."

After taking a sip of his beer, Bly looked up. "Yeah, right up there after Palpatine and the longnecks."

“You know, whelp, that's what I like about you. You're just dumb enough to talk nonsense and still thought you’re being funny." Before Bly could come up with a witty retort, Ponds slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm not finished." He removed his hand. "I like when you guys are this open up, it show that’s there still some spirit under your carcass. Imagine don't have any friends to share your misery with. Karking depressing."

"Hear, hear!" Bly chimed in.

"And," Ponds continued purposefully, "I don't like to be alone, and even though is nice to be there, I can't spend all my time at the Temple. So. There it is. You're one of the few ones I still could hang out sometimes. General Windu’s stress levels are too much for it to be fun anymore and I'm seriously worried about him, Rex's too damn moral, Gree is a more uptight than 17 used to be, not a chance in hell of drinking with Neyo's newest freaky squeeze. Anyway, General Secura seem to be nice enough to come to join us."

"She completely will," Bly admitted, before he could stop himself.

Ponds looked sidelong at his companion. "Do you love her, Bly?"

_Why is always him and Ponds the ones who talk about stupid little feelings, why?_

"No."

"Like her, then?"

"Well . . . sometimes."

"Just a crush?"

"…Perhaps"

His vod let out a short laugh and raised his bottle. "To the GAR and Jedi Generals!"

Their bottles clinked merrily and both men finished their beers and took another. Bly looked at Ponds critically, as though looking could reveal the other man's motives in full. "I annoy you the least, huh? That's a first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that . . . Nevermind." Bly took another swig of beer and looked at his feet quietly.

"Now don't you start with the brooding! Don’t keep it down, vod, I'll kill you if you do."

Smiling faintly, Bly assented, "Okay. It's just . . . sometimes I feel like they really enjoy it you know, having Jedi shinnies and all. Even Cody seen to like it, and his General's kid is stars forsaken menace. And Aayla, she, she’s amazing but I don’t think she want a Padawan yet, and I’m completely understand. But, I keep thinking about it even though I try to keep everything under control. I just, it seem like is worth a try."

_Look at you, man, speaking your soul out as there isn't a tomorrow. Seppies would paid for a mouth as loose as yours_ he thought to himself.

Bly knew he was getting drunk. He knew that was the only reason he would ever, ever consider talking to Ponds about such deep feelings and doubts, to openly show this weakness. That and the fact that the bar was beginning to look a little lopsided. Some clearer part of his mind registered Ponds's arm resting on his shoulders in a somewhat comforting way.

"What are you telling me, vod, is that you also want a kid and with your General? Stars, Bly, not even Grey was this bold" He said, tugging his brother closer. 

"Oh not you too, fuck off, Ponds."

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame dialogues are lame, however, thank you very much for reading!
> 
> :)


End file.
